


Ruby for a kingdom, part two

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Walter and the prince must band together to search for Alec.





	Ruby for a kingdom, part two

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Ruby for a kingdom, part two

### Ruby for a kingdom, part two

#### by laurel

  


Notes: see part one. 

Spoilers: just the first chapter. 

Archive: Okay to DitB, WWOMB, slashing Mulder, anyone else just ask. 

The prince paced up and down. He was sick to his stomach at the thought of the betrothal. Josef was nice enough. He was a handsome man and he was intelligent. But Fox felt nothing whatsoever when he looked at him. Not an ounce of emotion, not a stirring of his loins, absolutely nothing. 

In desperation, he delayed the nuptials. He enlisted the help of the priestess Dana to help foretell his future. He couldn't believe it would be with the man to whom he was engaged. It would mean a long life of emptiness. 

She consulted her crystal ball and looked at his palm, tracing the lines almost lovingly. She smiled, tossed her red hair out of her remarkable blue eyes and said, "forgive me, I mean no disrespect, your highness, but you are an idiot." 

He pulled his hand away as if it had been burned. "Excuse me, madam?" 

"It's true. Your true love pines for you still and here you are, betrothed to that prince from Indiria, never suspecting the truth that lies in your heart." 

Fox shook his head. "But Alec was unfaithful, he stole from us, my mother said so." 

Dana smirked. "You should have believed your beloved. Your mother is the one that betrayed you and pushed you into the prince's arms for political benefit. And he was never unfaithful. Well at least until now." She looked at him guiltily, her pale cheeks blushing. "A boy does have needs," she defended. 

Fox stood up, nearly knocking over the little table in his haste. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he exploded. 

"You didn't ask," she replied primly. "If you will only calm yourself and sit down I will tell you how to reach him." 

He paced for a few minutes, muttering and cursing to himself in three languages. Finally he sat down and demanded to know where Alec was. 

* * *

He undertook his trip under the cover of night. He needed no guards to follow him in his mission. The ship was sent on course with a powerful blast of air that was heading in the direction of Alec. 

He brought provisions with him and bought a horse from a reputable seller. There was no time to waste stopping at inns for meals. He had to find Alec fast. The priestess had told him not only of Alec's whereabouts but the absurd and dangerous plan to retrieve the jewel that had been stolen. 

Fox himself had visited the priests and had been able to look on the rare and magical ruby with his own eyes. The monks were gracious and wise and he had been inspired by their spirituality. He intended to help Alec in his plan to return the treasure to its rightful place. 

He knew that Alec's closest friends lived in a ruined castle in the forbidding mountains of Elsinore. He had listened to many stories that his lover wove of long nights spent talking and playing cards into the early dawn. The prince had tried to persuade his father to come to a truce with the people of Eoch. They had ruined many lives with their fear of witchcraft and their rigid ways. Fox sympathized with Alec's friends and the way they had been so badly mistreated by their own people. 

He concentrated on remembering the directions to the place Alec called a sanctuary. A drafty spooky old castle wasn't his idea of comfort but if it involved finding Alec, he was willing to go there. 

Fortunately luck and fate intervened. 

* * *

"Not another one," Walter sighed and took down the pitchfork. 

Thieves had already made off with some of the livestock earlier in the week and his employer was angry at the theft. Now here lay another tired thief, all rolled up in his cloak, with a beautiful white horse in one of the empty stalls, blissfully asleep. 

The man was very handsome, with angular features, a pouting mouth, longish hair and a nose that seemed a trifle too big for his face. Walter wished he were Alec. 

Fox felt sharp pricks against his belly and swatted at the pain in his sleep. When it didn't stop he reluctantly opened his eyes, felt around for the painful intrusion and clutched at cold metal. 

He gasped when he saw what the object was and his heart leapt in his throat. He chastised himself for not bringing at least one body guard with him. Now this tall, broad, gruff-looking farmer was going to slice him into pieces. 

"Don't they have manners where you come from?" the big man asked. 

"Excuse me?" Fox replied indignantly. 

"You're trespassing. What did you think you could steal from here? One of my stallions?" 

"I'm no thief!" Fox sputtered and jumped up, his cape flying around his face. He brushed it down into a voluminous fold of black that circled his body, bristling with his energy and anger. "How dare you be so insolent to a member of the royal family?" 

The tall man raised his eyebrow. "I do not recognize the colors." He pointed at the inner royal purple of the cape and the crest on the front of it in gold and purple. 

The cape was not in its best appearance. The satiny black was stained with spatters of mud and bird droppings. Damnation, Fox had thought, not even the animals have common courtesy here. 

"I am the prince of Endorra. I'm sure you must have heard of it." 

"Prince William of Mulder? Hmm, are you now? Where's your entourage? Your bodyguards?" 

"I am traveling alone. Incognito," he added. 

"Then how did you expect me to recognize you?" Walter asked with a twitch of a smile that he just couldn't hide. It was quite fun to infuriate this royal pompous pain. 

Fox huffed at the continuing insolence. "You mock me sir?" 

"I do. Whatever will you do now? Chop off my head?" 

Fox made no reply. Instead he gathered up his belongings and muttered curses in three languages. He was on his way to the stall to retrieve his horse when he slipped and fell right into a big pile of manure. 

"Hell's bells!" he screamed. His face turned scarlet with anger at the farmer and at his own misfortune. 

Walter chuckled, restraining himself only when he saw the murderous look in the prince's eyes. The slender man was no match for him in a fight, even with the sharp sword that was tucked at his hip. It was quite a beautiful weapon with its handle engraved and set with jewels. He would have to ask him to be allowed to handle it later. That is if the man didn't try to murder him first. 

"Well don't help me all at once!" 

Walter snorted and reached a hand down to the prince. "Your highness should watch his step in here." 

"What is your name?" 

"Walter." 

"Well Walter, would it be within your courteous manner to allow me to clean up and change clothing, perhaps eat a bite in your hovel?" 

Walter straightened. "I do not live in a hovel. It is a cozy house about the size of a cabin, quite clean I can assure you, with a well full of cold, clear water, plenty of firewood to stoke a roaring fire and lots of provisions to fill your belly. I also have a tub, outside unfortunately, that I will fill with hot water. I will allow you to bathe and eat in my humble home but only if you will stop acting like a royal brat," he said coldly. Walter turned and walked out. 

Fox mumbled some more curses and led the horse outside. He knew when he had been royally chastised and was silent all the way there. 

He splashed in the tub, grateful for the hot water. The sun was quite warm and even though sleet had fallen just recently, the weather was definitely warming up. Walter had cleaned off his soiled cloak and soaked his dusty clothes as well. Fox thanked him humbly and dressed again in clean tunic and trousers. He watched as Walter prepared dinner, helping when he could. They had a hot supper and Fox tentatively told the stable hand of the reason for his journey. 

"You're searching for Alec?" 

Fox frowned. "Do you know him?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Walter told him what he knew of Alec's journey and where he was headed. He was careful to dodge their sexual relationship, omitting it from his story. 

But Fox wasn't stupid. "So you shared a kettle of tea and pastries? Is that all? Are you sure you didn't partake of Alec's body? He is quite a sensualist you know. I should know that very well. He was my lover." 

Walter stood and towered over the other man. "And you are the bastard that broke the poor boy's heart!" 

Fox was struck silent, only words hiccupping in his mouth but never reaching the air. He looked around frantically for his trusty sword, which he'd named Xavier, after his fencing instructor. 

"Answer me!" 

Fox stood and found his voice. "Yes it was me and I made a terrible mistake believing my mother and a forged letter instead of Alec. But I'm here now to rescue him, help him recover the ruby and beg him to forgive me and take me back." 

Walter turned pale. It was obvious the man was in earnest. His emotional outburst had only served to confirm the love that Alec felt when he spoke of his beloved. 

He slowly sat down and tore at a piece of bread. "Very well, I will help you find him then," he said very quietly. 

"Thank you," Fox said shakily. 

They were silent for the remainder of supper. Walter pulled out the spare bed he kept for unexpected guests. Mulder made it up by himself with the rich cotton sheets that Walter had dyed a lilac color with the purplish blue flowers that grew rampant in the county. The thick quilt that covered him was quite warm. He was grateful for the comfort it gave him and though it was worn and had been patched up in places, the hand-made garment was obviously lovingly made. 

The next morning they set out in search of Alec, with provisions for two, a rough map, Walter's recollections of Alec's trail and Fox's perfect memory of the priestess's predictions to track down the wayward man. 

They rode for several days, stopping only to eat and rest. The weather turned bitterly cold, the sun only a bleak, pale blot of light in the stormy gray sky. Their conversation turned often to argument, usually revolving around politics. Fortunately Walter didn't understand most of Fox's cursing. It was a good thing for Fox too. 

Dana had been correct in her predictions. The thieves were found in the next village, quite dead, their murderer on the loose. When their identities were discovered though, no one much cared. But Alec and the ruby were not to be found. Fox was heartbroken. The trail had led them right to Alec and he had failed to find him again. 

Walter patted his companion's back sympathetically. He wasn't a stupid man. He could see that the prince had genuine feelings for the mischievous and hard headed Alec. He was worried himself. From the broken furniture to the blood on the floor, he knew that Alec had fought valiantly and perhaps was lying somewhere, bleeding and even dead from his fight with the thieves. 

They took a room at the only inn and had a hot bath and supper. But Fox barely ate. Mostly he pushed the food around on his plate, having only a few bites of the mashed potatoes and meat pie. Walter didn't have much of an appetite either, but he knew they had to keep their strength up if they were to find Alec. Who knew how much longer their travels would take them? 

"Someone must have seen Alec coming or leaving," Walter began. 

"You're right. He is a bit of a sneak but perhaps someone did notice him," Fox agreed. "He would often make his way through the palace undetected." Fox grinned at the fond memories of Alec as spy, breaking into the palace, running through the grounds to make his way to Fox's bed. 

"We will speak to some of the villagers, perhaps starting with the men drinking over there. Drink always loosens a man's tongue." 

"True," Fox agreed and smiled. "You should see Alec after a few glasses of wine or ale. He becomes quite comical, telling all sorts of stories and dirty jokes and dancing around like a lunatic." 

"We'll buy him the finest wine when we find him then." 

They became friendly with several of the locals, buying them ale, lighting up cigars of sweet tobacco for them and engaging in all sorts of story-telling until they heard the news they wanted. 

It was at a saloon of ill repute that they discovered a woman had become acquainted with Alec after hearing a rumor that he had a priceless jewel in his possession. Alec had spurned her advances quite politely and left town very quickly, only after a quick visit to the doctor. The woman said he was ill and perhaps she had been better off not bedding the sick man if he was contagious. 

Fox and Walter were heartened by the news but troubled that Alec was ill. So they went to the doctor and were able to coax more information out of him. Alec was getting ill due to the climate as well as an infection of the throat and chest. The doctor reluctantly told them that Alec had rented a small cabin in the woods where he could recuperate. He had packed provisions on his horse and parted quickly. 

They traveled, unmindful that the sleet had turned into snow and the sun set sooner than they liked. At least it wasn't cold. 

The snow lay like careless blankets thrown in heaps. The early twilight created deep purple shadows in the hollows of the snow banks. By night, the scene was magical-white crusty snow was nearly blinding in the moonlight. The snow glittered as though tiny diamonds were hidden in the folds. The pine trees were skinny shadows thrown on the ground. 

Walter made a path through the snow. He had the larger body to withstand the wind that was beginning to blow plus he had the most strength to trudge through the snow which had filmed with ice. 

"Going too fast for you prince?" he asked with mild sarcasm. 

Fox waved him on. "No, I'm quite capable of keeping up." His long legs nearly matched the farmhand's stride. 

"Good. We're almost there. I can see the smoke of the chimney." 

"Thank goodness," Fox puffed through his mouth, almost in a whisper to himself. 

They made the rest of the trek in silence. Plumes of breath fluttered behind them and disappeared in the night. Fox's panting as he struggled to walk and the crunch of their boots in the snow were the only sounds besides the lonely howl of wolves and the cry of an owl before it caught its prey. 

The cabin came into view. Just where the witch had said it would be. 

Their beloved was in there. They rushed as much as the elements allowed. The cabin door was heavy and it took a great force from Walter to move it inward. The whipping wind didn't help. He nearly fell down from the effort and the door just about hit Fox but Walter was able to stop it before it slammed shut on his royal highness. 

Alec was curled up in the bed. It was square in the center of the cabin. It was large enough though essentially there was only one room, both bed chamber and common room while the kitchen area was to the left. 

They hurried to his side. The flickering lanterns showed off Alec's pale face, beaded with sweat, and the high spots of color on his cheeks from the fever. 

He moaned in his sleep and sighed in response to Walter's cool hand on his forehead. 

"He's burning up", Walter pronounced. 

"I'll melt some snow to cool his body down." 

Walter looked at him stunned. "Well that's the most sensible thing I've heard from your mouth. Besides coming to find the poor boy." 

Fox snorted and muttered something under his breath. He hurried back outside with a pail. He scooped up the snow, lit the stove with fumbling fingers and cursed at the snow to melt quickly. 

Walter undid some of the bed covers. Alec was covered in heaps of blankets and sheets, as well as two quilts. He picked him up in his arms and tried to shake him awake. Alec moaned and pushed him away. 

"Darling wake up. It's Walter. Please wake up Alec." 

"Here it's melted enough." 

"Get something to soak the cool water in." 

Fox found some towels and pushed them into the pail. 

They wound the damp towels around Alec's naked body. Both of them looked down at him fondly. Walter and Fox glared at each other, both vying for the right to take care of their sick lover. 

Alec's fever began to break under their combined ministration. Walter made a pot of tea. Fox hung healing crystals around the bed. 

"What sort of witch craft is that?" Walter snorted. 

"They've been blessed by the high priestess Dana." 

"Are you sure this Dana isn't some sort of charlatan?" 

"Of course she isn't!" Fox replied with indignation. 

Alec moaned and struggled to open his eyes. 

"Darling you're awakening," Fox murmured gently. 

"Alec open your eyes love," Walter coaxed. 

His bright green eyes, luminous with fever, fluttered open and closed again. His brows drew into a frown. This must be a dream. A delirious, amazing dream. His beautiful prince was in the room and so was sweet, gruff Walter. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his addled brain. 

But when he opened his eyes again, they were both still there, hovering over him. "Water?" he inquired. The very least his hallucinations could do was to get him a drink. 

"Here, drink this." Walter pulled him up into a sitting position and brought the steaming cup of tea to his mouth. 

"You're really both here," Alec said in awe, when he'd finished half the cup. 

"Yes, my sweet love," Fox crooned to him from the other side of the bed. 

"Sweet love," Alec snorted contemptuously. "You threw me over and then you became engaged to that milquetoast prince. Sweet love my ass." 

Fox shook his head. "Alec please listen, my mother is the one that broke us up. She forged the letter you received. She had me convinced of your infidelities too. You must believe that I never wanted to let you go." 

Alec looked at him with a mixture of suspicion and hurt. "You would really believe I'd be unfaithful?" 

Fox hung his head. "The letter looked so authentic. I'm so sorry I believed it. And as for the prince I just couldn't bring myself to marry him." 

Alec brightened a bit at that news. 

Now it was Fox's turn to throw back false accusations. "And you thought I would turn you away? Just because you're a foreigner and a commoner?" 

Alec looked away. "I'm sorry. I tried to get to you but I was continuously barred. Please forgive me," he whispered. 

"Oh darling of course, but only if you forgive me." 

Alec threw his arms around Fox. "I do, always. I've never stopped loving you dearest Fox." 

Fox held the trembling man in his arms and his heart swelled with the love that only his soul mate could inspire. He kissed his warm cheek and breathed in the scent of his beloved. Alec panted at the feel of Fox's strong arms and the kiss on his skin. He wept as Fox held him. 

Walter withdrew from the two men, content that they had found each other and they were happy and all had been forgiven. On the other hand he was miserable that Alec had found his old love and looked as if he were about to burst from joy. He'd thought that perhaps Alec had found some measure of happiness from their brief affair and that with time Alec would grow to love him. 

Fox pulled away with tears in his eyes and looked at Walter gratefully. He had given them space and time to re-connect. It was obvious the man wasn't as gruff and stern as he liked to pretend. Walter announced he was going outside. 

"No please stay," Alec begged. 

"I think you need time to talk." 

"We have plenty of time. Besides the ruby must be returned." 

"Where is it?" Fox asked. 

"It's very well hidden." 

"I should be very angry with you for putting your life in danger this way. Going off on your own, chasing those criminals to find that damn jewel, and here we found you sick with a high fever. Why if we hadn't found you, you could be dead right now!" 

"But I'm not," he said meekly. 

"Fox is right. You took foolish chances Alec. Don't you know how much we care for you?" Walter finished, looking guiltily at Fox for a moment. 

"What a sensible man you are Walter." 

Walter smiled at the prince and his heart warmed to the generous look of happiness on his handsome face. Suddenly he was quite reluctant to leave the cabin. Instead he sat down on a roughly crafted chair, glad for the well-worn smoothness on the seat. 

"The jewel?" Fox prompted. 

"I hid it where no one would look. I had to keep it safe in order to return it to its rightful owners." 

Alec turned over on his stomach and wriggled the bedding away. He shook his round bottom enticingly. "Who's going to retrieve it?" 

Fox and Walter looked at each other quizzically and then back to Alec with astonishment. 

"You didn't?" Fox sputtered. 

Walter roared with laughter, than clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle it. 

"Perhaps you would both like to lend a hand?" Alec inquired innocently and shook his bottom again. 

Fox shrugged and looked at Walter. "Shall we?" 

Walter got up and both men took gentle hand of Alec's firm cheeks and poked around for the ruby. It was inserted with the wider end sticking out so it wouldn't get totally lost up there. 

Fox went to wash it carefully. He did after all have to return it to the priests. 

Walter smacked Alec's ass with another snort of laughter. "You'd make a good thief, my boy." 

"Luckily it was just a jewel and not for instance a horse drawn wagon," Fox joked. 

He ducked in time to miss a volley of pillows thrown at him. 

Epilogue: 

"This is the life," sighed the prince's consort. Alec wriggled around in the bed, delighting at the feel of satiny sheets and the pillows stuffed with feathers. "A boy could get used to living like royalty. 

Fox rolled over and snuggled against Alec's side, delighting in the hot skin of his naked lover. 

"Boys are you going to loll around in bed all day long?" Walter snapped. He was buttoning his shirt and poking at the breakfast tray for the last morsel of sweet roll. 

Alec reached up and pulled him down. He held Walter's finger to his lips and licked off the icing. Walter growled in mock anger. Alec merely laughed and tried to pull him back into bed, but Walter resisted. 

"We have much work to do," he protested. "Fox, your father expects you at the meeting today. You're going to be an important part of history with the signing of the truce between Eoch and Endorra as well as reinstating Melvin to his rightful throne." 

Fox sighed. "Yes, yes I know. It will be good to finally have Eoch as an ally." 

"It will be doubly good to have Melvin regain his throne and teach the people of magic," Alec said. 

"Didn't John also plan an announcement about expanding the university program?" Walter asked. 

"Yes. He's worried about speaking publicly but his brothers will be there to give him support. It is a great day for everyone." 

"And that's why you two must get dressed right now. Alec, you are introducing the farming and economic committee meetings from Elsinore, are you not?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Are you mocking me boy?" Walter asked with fake gruffness. 

"Never." Alec jumped out of bed and planted a kiss on Walter's cheek. 

"Then get dressed and quickly." He smacked his pert bottom. 

Alec rubbed the offended flesh and ruffled through the walk-in closet, finding clothes for both himself and the prince. 

"Fox, are your parents going to announce the engagements tonight?" Alec's voice was muffled in the garments. 

"Of course, at the state dinner. A triple wedding is a first for any country." 

They dressed hurriedly, stopping only long enough for a three-way kiss that left them all breathless. 

"Come on boys, no more time for fun until tonight. We have a very busy day ahead of us, full of monumental meetings," Walter reminded them both. 

"I think the most important event of today will be the announcement of our betrothals Walter," Fox said. 

"You are right my dearest Fox." 

"Aren't I always?" 

"Insolent royal pain, aren't you?" Walter retorted. 

Fox just smiled. 

"The royal purple or the green?" Alec inquired, holding up both outfits for approval. 

"I much prefer you with neither," Fox said and grabbed Alec for a last stolen kiss before the day began.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
